Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a chargeable and dischargeable secondary battery.
Description of the Related Art
There is an increasing demand for using a secondary battery as an energy source due to technology development and an increase in the manufacture of mobile devices such as mobile phones, notebooks, and the like. Further, secondary batteries are studied and developed to be used in electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles as a replacement of fossil fuel.
The typical secondary battery includes an electrode assembly as a power generating element. However, due to a stepped surface of the electrode assembly, damage such as a dropout of an electrode active material, a scratch or a breakage on an inner sheet of the electrode assembly, or the like may occur. This can result in the charging and discharging efficiency of the secondary battery deteriorating, and an internal short between positive and negative electrodes may occur.